Merindumu
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Tenten hanya rindu. Ingin bertemu barang sekali meski hanya dalam mimpi. Sekali saja, ingin mengungkapkan kerinduan itu, meski hanya sekali. Meski bukan di dunia nyata. Sekali saja untuk selamanya. / side story! hadiah untuk ulang tahun Tenten.


**Merindumu**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Mendung di siang hari pada hari ke sembilan di bulan Maret. Hari kelahiran gadis berambut cepol penyuka makanan Cina ini mungkin tidak sebahagia tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Memang tak ada perayaan-perayaan khusus dari keluarga dan teman-teman sejak ia lulus dari akademi, menjadi Genin, hingga saat ini. Namun, untuk tahun ini, perasaannya didominasi oleh galau akibat kehilangan salah satu rekan setim sekaligus teman tersayangnya di medan perang lima bulan lalu.

Beranjak dari rumah dengan pakaian serba hitam—Ya, dia mau berkunjung ke makam Neji Hyuuga hari ini. Ingin melepas rindu, meski tak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan raganya sebagai manusia. Ia mengunci rumah, oleh sebab kedua orang tua sedang pergi, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke toko bunga Yamanaka.

Ingatan Tenten berputar kembali. Ia tahu bahwa teman pirangnya itu juga kehilangan sang ayah tercinta di medan perang. Tapi mulutnya tak mau menyinggung soal itu. Jadi, ia hanya memesan bunga dengan senyum tipis. Berharap agar Ino tidak bertanya soal apa pun kecuali destinasinya yang seharusnya gadis Yamanaka itu sudah tahu. Pada akhirnya, Tenten berhasil menggapai harapannya. Berujung pada rasa iba yang Ino pendam mengenai apa yang akan Tenten lakukan saat berkunjung ke makam Neji.

Sesaat sebelum ke luar toko, di pintu ada seorang pengunjung yang Tenten kenal, Sakura Haruno. Tidak banyak bicara, jadi mereka hanya saling sapa dan berpisah dalam sekejap. Melihat itu, Ino buru-buru memanggil Sakura dan berbisik padanya, memberi isyarat agar mereka akan berbicara setelah Tenten benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Gemuruh terdengar bersahut-sahutan meski tak terlalu keras. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang siap-siap untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi Tenten tetap berjalan tegak dengan pandangan nanar akibat rindu. Sekali lagi ia dipertemukan dengan salah satu teman, Rock Lee. Sekali lagi pula ia hanya menegur sapa. Tanpa bicara panjang langsung pamit untuk pergi. Jelas saja hal itu meninggalkan rasa ingin tahu pada si pemuda berjulukan 'alis tebal' itu.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai menyentuh ujung hidung dan bagian lengan Tenten. Tak ingin mempercepat langkah, karena basah atau tidak, terlambat atau tidak, toh dia hanya akan mengunjungi sebuah makam-benda mati tak bernyawa yang sama sekali tak akan memperhatikan dan mengomentari penampilannya nanti. Bila telanjur basah sekalipun, tidak ada juga yang akan melindunginya, bukan?

Gerimis telah tiba sesaat setelah Tenten menginjakkan kaki tepat di depan nisan Neji. Ia tersenyum sendu memandangi ukiran nama sang pemuda di bawah sana. Terngiang kembali di kepalanya, semua momen yang pernah dilalui bersama sejak masih bocah di Akademi Konoha hingga ia ditinggal Neji menjadi Jounin di medan perang. Masih terasa sulit untuk menerima kenyataan, tapi kehidupan terus berlanjut. Membuat perasaan yang tersisa hanya sebatas rindu.

"Neji, hari ini hari ulang tahunku," ucap Tenten pelan sehabis meletakkan karangan bunga yang telah ia beli. "Tidak terlalu penting, sih. Tapi hari ini untuk pertama kali melewatinya tanpa kehadiranmu."

Hening. Hanya ditemani oleh suara pantulan gerimis yang menghantam batu nisan lain, pohon-pohon, rumput, serta beberapa bagian dari tubuh Tenten. Tak ada jawaban. Tapi mulutnya masih memiliki kehendak untuk bercerita.

Masih dalam posisi berjongkok, Tenten memulai tuturnya. "Kelihatannya, Naruto sudah menerima perasaan Hinata. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana reaksimu jika mengetahui itu, haha." Hanya tawa datar yang dibuat-buat, ketika ia terkenang oleh tugas Neji sebagai kalangan bawah untuk melindungi Hinata yang adalah pewaris sah Hyuuga selanjutnya. Tenten membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Neji tahu Naruto menambatkan hati pada adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Kedua sikunya bertopang pada ujung paha dekat lutut, sebagai penyangga agar ia bisa menopang dagu dengan beralaskan kedua telapak tangannya. Masih fokus memandang batu nisan seakan itu adalah replika atau patung Neji. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura dan Sasuke juga sepertinya mengalami kisah serupa. Belakangan, aku dengar Sai dan Ino juga. Hm, Shikamaru dan Temari-san pun begitu," Tenten tahu segala yang terucap tidak akan mendapat respons. Tapi dia tahu, kita juga tahu, ada kemungkinan Neji bisa mendengar itu dari alam sana. "Kalau aku... sampai sekarang belum mengalami itu, haha." Tatapannya semakin nanar. Mengingat diri sendiri juga sampai saat ini tidak sadar melewati hari-hari tanpa berpikir sedikit pun mengenai pujaan hati.

"Apakah mungkin jika bersamamu?" Tenten mulai berandai-andai. Bahkan kepada seorang Neji yang bertahun-tahun dekat dengannya, belum pernah Tentenmenaruh rasa lebih padanya. "Entahlah. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua," ucapnya jujur pada batu nisan di hadapan. "Tapi kalau diberi pilihan, mungkin aku akan memilihmu. Yah, itu juga kalau kau masih ada. Terlebih, aku juga tidak tahu kau akan memilihku juga atau tidak, hahaha." Tawa di ujung celotehannya tak jauh berbeda datarnya dengan intonasi sebelumnya.

Lalu, tanpa disadari olehnya, beberapa anggota Rookie 12 hadir di belakang, bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon. Mereka menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghampiri, membiarkan Tenten mengeluarkan semua isi hati dan rindunya pada Neji—batu nisan Neji, lebih tepatnya. Tak kuasa juga remaja-remaja itu menahan sedih. Terlihat dari beberapa gadis yang berusaha keras untuk menahan tangis, terkhusus Hinata.

Tenten memberi jeda panjang untuk melanjutkan ocehannya. Belum melepaskan tatapan intens pada batu nisan. "Neji... Aku merindukanmu..." ungkapnya, akhirnya. Kali ini sudah berderai air mata. Kedua tangan menangkup seluruh wajah untuk meredam suara isak tangis. Bahunya pun bergerak naik-turun sebagai usaha agar suara tangisnya tak meluncur keluar.

Curahan air hujan yang tak terlalu deras berhenti membentur puncak kepala Tenten dan tak lagi menambah basah pada bagian lain dari tubuh dan pakaiannya. Ada Rock Lee di sana, yang menaungi sang gadis dengan sebuah payung, berdiri menemani di sisi kanan sang gadis. Refleks tubuhnya bergerak spontan, jelas kaget mendapati seorang Tenten yang ia anggap kuat tiba-tiba menangis seorang diri. Lee mengerti kesedihannya, jadi ia tak berniat untuk berkata sepatah pun untuk saat ini.

Naruto ikut mendekat. "Maaf, Neji harus menghadapi kenyataan itu untuk melindungiku." sesalnya, tertunduk oleh sebab masih tertinggal penyesalan mendalam akibat kecerobohannya kala itu. Kalau ia tak kalah cepat, mungkin Neji masih bisa terselamatkan.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak ada di sana saat itu." Sakura juga ikut mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Jika saja ada satu ninja medis di sana, mungkin Neji masih bisa tertolong meski sekarat.

Ino merasakan hal serupa dengan Sakura. "Aku juga. Maaf." ucapnya, menyahut perkataan Sakura.

Harus diakui, permintaan maaf dari mereka ada benarnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Tenten tak mengambil hati kesalahan-kesalahan kecil nan fatal itu. "Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian," kilahnya, bertukar posisi menjadi berdiri dan berbalik agar bisa menghadap mereka semua. Matanya lembap. Pipinya juga basah. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya, untuk meredakan emosi akibat menangis tadi. "Lagipula itu perang. Korban dan nyawa adalah hal biasa. Dia juga tidak mati sia-sia." Kuat sekali, Tenten, masih sanggup untuk berkata begitu setelah rindu setengah mati karena kehilangan Neji lima bulan lalu.

Hinata menyambar tubuh Tenten dengan derai air mata lebih deras dari si cepol. Dipeluknya erat tubuh murid bimbingan Gai itu. Sebagai orang yang sangat terpukul oleh kepergian Neji, Hinata dapat merasakan pula apa yang dirasakan oleh Tenten. Tangisnya menular. Tenten refleks membalas dekapan Hinata lebih erat, dengan air mata kembali mengalir deras. Hanya saja, si pemilik iris cokelat itu menangis dalam diam—tubuh Hinata terguncang-guncang dalam pelukannya.

Yah, Tenten hanya rindu. Ingin bertemu barang sekali meski hanya dalam mimpi. Sekali saja, ingin mengungkapkan kerinduan itu, meski hanya sekali. Meski bukan di dunia nyata. Sekali saja untuk selamanya.

Tangisan hari ini membuat mata Tenten terasa berat. Malam belum larut, tapi karena masih dilingkupi oleh rindu yang berujung galau, tubuhnya dibawa berbaring di kasur. Biasanya, ia masih berlatih jam segini; dua jam sebelum tengah malam. Pengecualian, di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, rasanya ingin melewati saja tanpa ada sesuatu mengejutkan lain.

Tenten putuskan untuk tidur saja. Siapa tahu, karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Neji hari ini, sampai menangis sejadi-jadinya, bisa membawa sang mantan rekan setim masuk ke dalam mimpi. Itu yang ia dengar dari orang-orang; Ketika kita memikirkan sesuatu atau seseorang, kemungkinan bisa terbawa sampai mimpi. Sekalipun bukan _lucid dream_, Tenten ingin melihat rupa Neji secara lebih nyata. Bukan hanya bayang-bayang imajinasi belaka.

"... Neji?"

Dalam sebuah dunia serba putih, Tenten mendapati seonggok tubuh yang berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut panjang itu, pakaian itu, figur itu... Harapannya terkabul. Ia bertemu dengan Neji dalam mimpi. —Ini dalam mimpi Tenten, 'kan?

"Oh, Tenten, ya?"

Terdengar sahutan dari suara tubuh itu. Si pemilik rambut panjang membalikkan badan, dan memperlihatkan seluruh rupanya pada Tenten. —Benar. Itu Neji. Sungguhan, seorang Neji Hyuuga yang sangat dirindukan oleh Tenten.

Hati Tenten terasa seperti mau meledak. Bahagia sekali. Senyum hangat terpancar pada wajahnya. Terharu, mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya—mungkin tak terlalu penting karena sudah berbeda dunia, tapi tak apa, lah.

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini," Neji melempar pula senyum hangatnya. Berhasil membuat hati Tenten yang akan meledak melunak menjadi hangat. Ia berjalan mendekat sampai jarak mereka hanya sekitar dua meter. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tangis Tenten pecah, berakibat pada cairan di kedua matanya, bukan pada pita suaranya. Air mata kembali mengalir deras bak air terjun. Tak kuasa untuk menyambar figur sang Hyuuga dan memeluknya erat, spontan. "Aku... merindukanmu—hiks!"

"Hm," Senyum miris terlukis pada bibirnya. Tergerak hatinya untuk menenangkan sang gadis lewat elus pelan di puncak kepala. Entah ini benar Neji atau bukan, yang pasti Tenten hanya ingin menikmati momen ini. "Ternyata Tenten bisa menangis juga." candanya, usaha untuk meredakan tangis Tenten.

Terisak-isak dalam pelukan, Tenten tak menggubris pernyataan Neji yang sudah selayaknya ia dengar itu. Apakah memang selama ini dirinya selalu dianggap kuat oleh Lee dan Neji? Ah, sudahlah. Yang terpenting, keinginannya yang mustahil terwujud bisa tergapai juga.

Tenten melepas pelukan secara sepihak. Ia menyeka air mata dan melap bagian basah di pipinya. "Neji, mau tanya," Mengingat kembali soal celotehannya di batu nisan tadi siang. "Kau mau, tidak, memilihku sebagai teman hidupmu?"

Neji tidak mengerti. Ia sedang menerima ungkapan perasaan atau pertanyaan tentang pendapat pribadinya? "Ahahaha," Ia tertawa garing. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja."

Terdiam. Tapi Neji benar-benar belum paham maksudnya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana menjawabnya," tuturnya jujur, menggaruk belakang kepala untuk menemukan kata-kata yang pas sebagai jawaban. "Tapi, kurasa aku tidak akan menyesal jika memilihmu." Apa pun itu, ungkapannya tersalur dengan sepenuh hati. Mungkin ia tidak pernah berpikir jauh ke sana, tapi seorang Tenten bisa cocok jika hidup bersamanya.

"Eh? Begitu, 'kah?"

Neji mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. "Tenten kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Kau... bisa jadi istri yang baik—" Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah seiring dengan semburat merah tipis yang muncul pada wajah. "Oh, maaf kalau bicaraku aneh."

"Uh, wajahmu memerah, Neji! Manisnya..." Tenten bahagia sekali melihatnya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Hampir tidak pernah melihat Neji malu sampai tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya ketika masih hidup.

"Hahaha, tidak biasanya." Salah tingkah Neji dibuat oleh Tenten. Tapi cuma bertahan sekejap saja. Suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Namun, figurnya perlahan transparan. Mulai dari kaki, bentuknya pelan-pelan menghilang. "Ah, maaf. Sepertinya waktuku sudah tidak banyak," Bola mata putihnya menatap bola mata cokelat milik Tenten intens dan dalam. "Sampai ketemu di lain waktu." pamitnya, ketika tubuh bagian bawah sudah hilang sampai di pinggang.

"Baiklah," Tenten mengangguk. "Oh, iya. Tolong ingat satu hal. Aku sayang kalian bertiga; Gai-sensei, Lee, dan Neji. Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit berbeda padamu..." Terhenti sebentar, ketika hanya tersisa leher sampai puncak kepala Neji. "Y-Yah, cuma itu saja, sih. Tolong diingat, ya. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!" ucapnya sebagai penutup.

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak, Tenten."

Berakhir dengan air mata Tenten yang kembali mengalir saat ia terlelap.

**Selesai**

YA TUHAN NANGIS DONG NGETIKNYA GA NGERTI LAGI T_T

Sekadar pengingat. PDS IV selesai di 10 Oktober, 'kan, ya. Jadi anggap aja memang ini tahun depannya di bulan Maret. Makanya saya buat 'lima bulan lalu'. Hehehe~

Semoga suka. Tapi ga tanggung jawab kalo jadi makin kangen, ya.

... Iya. Soalnya saya kangen banget sama Neji. Daripada karam gitu, saya ga rela, ya dibuatlah fanfic ini.

Oh, iya. Lucid dream itu semacem mimpi yang bisa kita atur sendiri. Kalau penasaran, bisa tanya ke Mbah Gugel, ya~


End file.
